(HunHan) a letter to my beloved Sehun
by onniya
Summary: Aku hanya manusia biasa yang merasakan kenyamanan dalam hadirmu. Aku hanya wanita yang takut kehilangan seseorang yang tak pernah aku miliki.


_To My Beloved, Oh Sehun..._

_Masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu?_

_Kamu mengenalkan namamu begitu saja, uluran tanganmu dan suara lembutmu berlalu tanpa pernah kuingat-ingat. Awalnya, semua berjalan sederhana. Kita bercanda, kita tertawa, dan kita membicarakan hal-hal manis; walaupun segala percakapan itu hanya tercipta melalui pesan singkat— BBM. Perhatian yang mengalir darimu dan pembicara manis kala itu hanya kuanggap sebagai hal yang tak perlu dimaknai dengan luar biasa._

_Kehadiranmu membawa perasaan lain. Hal berbeda yang kamu tawarkan padaku turut membuka mata dan hatiku dengan lebar. Aku tak sadar, bahwa kamu datang memberi perasaan aneh. Ada yang hilang jika sehari saja kamu tak menyapaku melalui dentingan chat BBM. Setiap hari ada saja topik menarik yang kita bicarakan, sampai pada akhirnya kita berbicara hal paling menyentuh; cinta._

_Kamu bercerita tentang mantan kekasihmu dan aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang kaurasakan. Aku berusaha memahami kerinduanmu akan perhatian seorang wanita. Sebenarnya, aku sudah memberi perhatian itu tanpa kau__ketahui. Mungkinkah perhatianku yang sering kuberikan tak benar-benar terasa olehmu? Aku mendengar ceritamu lagi. Hatiku bertanya-tanya, __seorang pria hanya menceritakan perasaannya pada wanita yang dianggap dekat__._

_Aku bergejolak dan menaruh harap. Apakah kausudah menganggap aku sebagai wanita spesial meskipun kita tak memiliki status dan kejelasan? Senyumku mengembang dalam diam, segalanya tetap berjalan begitu saja, tanpa kusadari bahwa cinta mulai menyeretku ke arah yang mungkin saja tak kuinginkan._

_Saat bertemu, kita tak pernah bicara banyak. Hanya sesekali menatap dan tersenyum penuh arti. Ketika berbicara di BBM, kita begitu bersemangat, aku bisa merasakan semangat itu melalui tulisanmu. Sungguh, aku masih tak percaya segalanya bisa berjalan secepat dan sekuat ini. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa ini bukan cinta. Ini hanya ketertarikan sesaat karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang baru dalam hadirmu. Aku berusaha memercayai bahwa perhatianmu, candaanmu, dan caramu mengungkapkan pikiranmu adalah dasar nyata pertemanan kita. Ya, sebatas teman, aku tak berhak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih._

_Aku tak pernah ingin mengingat kenangan sendirian. Aku juga tak ingin merasakan sakit sendirian. Tapi, nyatanya..._

_Perasaanku tumbuh semakin pesat, bahkan tak lagi terkendalikan. Siapakah yang bisa mengendalikan perasaan? Siapakah yang bisa menebak perasaan cinta bisa jatuh pada orang yang tepat ataupun salah? Aku tidak sepandai dan secerdas itu. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang merasakan kenyamanan dalam hadirmu. Aku hanya wanita yang takut kehilangan seseorang yang tak pernah aku miliki._

_Salahku memang jika mengartikan tindakanmu sebagai cinta. Tapi, aku juga tak salah bukan jika berharap bahwa kamu juga punya perasaan yang sama? Kamu sudah jadi sebab tawa dan senyumku, aku percaya kautak mungkin membuatku sedih dan kamu tak akan jadi sebab air mataku. Aku percaya kamulah kebahagiaan baru yang akan memberiku sinar paling terang. Aku sangat memercayaimu, sangat! Dan, itulah kebodohan yang harus kusesali._

_Ternyata, ketakutanku terjawab sudah, kamu menjauhiku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kamu pergi tanpa ucapan pisah dan pamit. Aku terpukul dengan keputusan yang tak kausampaikan padaku, tapi pantaskah aku marah? Aku tak pernah jadi siapa-siapa bagimu, mungkin aku hanya persinggahan; bukan tujuan. Kalau kauingin tahu, aku sudah merancang berbagai mimpi indah yang ingin kuwujudkan bersamamu. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti, jika Tuhan izinkan, aku percaya kita pasti bisa saling membahagiakan._

_Aku tak punya hak untuk memintamu kembali, juga tak punya wewenang untuk memintamu segera pulang. Masih adakah yang perlu kupaksakan jika bagimu aku tak pernah jadi tujuan? Tidak munafik, aku merasa kehilangan. Dulu, aku terbiasa dengan candaan dan perhatian kecilmu, namun segalanya tiba-tiba hilang menguap, bagai asap rokok yang hilang ditelan gelapnya malam._

_Sesungguhnya, ini juga salahku, yang bertahan dalam diam meskipun aku punya perasaan yang lebih dalam dan kuat. Ini bukan salahmu, juga bukan kesalahannya. Tapi, tak mungkin matamu terlalu buta dan hatimu terlalu cacat untuk tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu._

_Aku harus belajar tak peduli. Aku harus belajar memaafkan, juga merelakan._

_ Selamat tinggal, sayangku !_

_Dari orang yang pernah sangat mencintaimu,_

_Xi Luhan_


End file.
